


Kids These Days

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Along Came Baby [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Finn is a good dad, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Kids are just weird, man. No other way to explain it.





	

Now Finn had anticipated his kids being on the funny side - Poe was responsible for half of their rearing, after all -  but just how much weirdness he would be subjected to had never been made clear to him. This right here wasn't even in the top five list of oddities, but Finn was still pretty curious to get to the bottom of it.

He had poked his head into Aiden's bedroom to find that instead of lining up all his toys in neat rows he was packing his Stormtrooper backpack with mismatched socks and handfuls of Lego blocks. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he had Shara's big yellow raincoat wrapped around himself, and to top it all off his favourite oversized teddybear was wearing Poe's thickest wool scarf and one of Finn's old hoodies. Clearly Aiden was prepping for a longterm trip. Now Finn knew that those three-year-old legs of his wouldn't take him far, but he was rather curious as to where the little guy planned on going.

"You taking a vacation, Aiden?" he asked, settling down on the side of the bed and watching Aiden toddle around his bedroom with an armful of his squishiest stuffed animals. Sam burbled curiously in his arms and Finn shrugged in silent agreement with his youngest. He had no clue what was going on, either.

"No. I'm going to Animal Jail." The words, as incomprehensible as they were to Finn, seemed to strike fear into Aiden's very core. He gulped down a sob and shoved his favourite storybook into his already bursting bag. "Gotta go quick, 'fore Papá gets his new kid off the computer and makes me leave."

"Well, I don't see why you can't have a snack before you go." Finn held out a bowl of orange slices and Aiden paused, cautiously creeping into Finn's lap and taking the piece he was offered, one hand going straight to petting Sam's thick curls. All it took to lure this kid in was food and his baby brother. Simple things, really. "What kid?"

"The kid from Animal Jail." Aiden provided. His lower lip trembled and he shook his head in resignation. "For school we were at Animal Jail and there was a goat that's cuter than me and Papá said it's cute and he called it kid and he's gonna adopt the goat 'cause it's a cuter kid than me and I'm gonna live in Animal Jail instead but that's not fair 'cause I got parents and a goat can't have you and Shar and Sammy 'cause you're _my_ family and-"

Aiden paused to shove another orange slice into his mouth before returning to the matter at hand, tearful as ever. "-and Animal Jail smells funny and there's a big scary cock with a weird tail. The farm lady says he's nice but she lied and the cock kept chasing me and-"

"Wait, what was chasing you?"

"A cock. A big blue cock." 

"A..." For a moment Finn floundered, then he cleared his throat and gave Aiden a squeeze with his free hand. "A _peacock,_ buddy. That was a peacock." Jesus. Finn sure hoped that was the first time the word had come up. Otherwise it would make those animal crossword worksheets really awkward. He had a feeling Aiden's teacher would have had something to say about that.

"I don't _care_ what he was. He was mean and now I gotta live beside him." A sob wrenched itself out of Aiden's chest and he buried his face in Finn's neck with a tremulous hiccup. Sam gave his shoulder a clumsy pat, but Aiden was inconsolable. "I don't wanna go, Daddy. Please tell Papá I don't wanna." 

"Hey, it's okay, Aiden. Papá's not gonna send you away." Now Finn was pretty sure he knew what Aiden was all worked up about. It seemed as though a field trip to a petting zoo was altogether too much for the poor kid to process. "We're not gonna replace you with a goat, little buddy. I promise. You're not going to Animal Jail, either." The relief on Aiden's face kind of made Finn feel bad for wanting to laugh. "That make you feel any better?"

"I guess..." Aiden opened one eye, peering up at Finn a little warily. "You're sure I'm not getting replaced?"

"'Course. And you weren't at a jail, by the way. It's called a petting zoo." 

"No. It's Animal Jail. There's fences." Aiden pointed out, in his mind cementing his argument. "Jails have fences. So it's an Animal Jail."

"Your school has fences."

"It's Kid Jail." Aiden insisted, round brown eyes wide and earnest. Finn snorted and pressed a kiss to his curls. He was a free range child, clearly. It was half Finn's fault, though. This family was notoriously hard to keep penned in.

"Still better than living beside a peacock. Now unpack your things. Then you have to clean your room, got it?" Aiden nodded and squirmed to get down, giggling when Finn peppered a couple more kisses to the top of his head. "And if it helps, you're very cute."

"Cuter than a goat?"

"Yes Aiden, much cuter than a goat." Finn laughed, setting Aiden down and making his way down the hall. In the kitchen he found Poe sitting at the counter with Shara napping in his lap and paperwork scattered around him. When Poe tilted his head back Finn obliged with a chaste peck on the cheek. Hopefully Shara wouldn't wake up all of a sudden to judge them. That would be just like her.

"Was Aiden okay? Sorry I couldn't get up to help. But, y'know." Poe ruffled Shara's curls and Finn laughed. "Heavy sleeper."

"Yeah, I get it. What the hell did you say to Aiden, though? He thought he was being replaced by a goat."

"Wait, really? I think I called a goat cute in front of him at the zoo. Poor kid. I'll make it up to him."

"You'd better." Finn smiled. "Y'know, that makes me wonder what kind of hijinks this little guy's gonna get up to." he laughed as Sam hiccuped in his arms. Because if this kid was half as imaginative as his siblings, there were definitely some surprises in store. At least they had a couple months before he could start talking. Finn would definitely be enjoying his current respite. But then again, at least the stuff these kids had to say kept things interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> im bored so have a drabble. based on a true story


End file.
